


The Talk

by annekins



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU Season 6, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Mild Language, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annekins/pseuds/annekins
Summary: Bonnie and Damon separate for awhile. They need to talk about the feelings that have surfaced within the last few months. But they need time alone before they can do this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This a continuation of "Car Wash" which was posted in April. I posted it as a one-shot by accident. It starts where "Car Wash" ended.

The Talk

 

Chapter One  

    Bonnie took a seat at the island directly across from Damon.  Neither of them looked up from the island surface. Damon spoke first “Bon, I know you think I should be sorry for kissing you, but I’m not.

“I am sorry that I don’t really know what my feelings are for you.” “I am attracted to you, but I don’t know if it’s because you and I are the only ones here.” “We just started being “frenemies”, I don’t want you to go back to hating me again.”

    Damon looks up at Bonnie as she begins to speak. “Look Damon, I am attracted to you also, but Elena is my best friend and neither of us wants to do something we’ll regret when we get out of here.” Looking into her emerald eyes Damon asks, “Do you really think we’re getting out of here Bon? You don’t have your magic, so I don’t think we’re getting out.”  “ The feelings we have for each other have been growing, even in the two months we’ve been here.  Do you really think we could be more than friends?” Bonnie asked.  Standing up to leave she commented. “Maybe I should stay at my Grams house until we can figure out what to do.”

   Damon looked into her emerald eyes once again, trying to find out what she really felt before he asked,. “Are you really sure that’s the best thing?”  Bonnie shook her head yes, looking away from Damon’s penetrating glance. “I believe it will give us a chance to deal with these feelings without distraction.” Damon stood up sighing. “How long will we be away from each other?” “I don’t know, maybe try for a week, and see what happens.” Bonnie stated.

   Damon didn’t want to split up but she was right, he had to think about his feelings for “the witch” without her being a distraction. He reluctantly agreed but asked her not to leave until the morning, she agreed. They spent the rest of the afternoon away from each other. Bonnie went to her room to pack and Damon sat on the sofa with a bottle of bourbon.

   The sun was starting to set when Bonnie came down and was greeted with a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. As she walked in there was Damon at the stove diligently stirring a pot. “Smells good” she said as she sat down at the island. Damon replied without even turning around. “Well seeing how this is our last meal together for awhile I decided to make it special.”

“I thought you said you didn’t know how to cook.  Bonnie stated with raised eyebrows. “No witch,” I said, I don’t cook, I didn’t say I didn’t know how” with irritation in his voice.  “Even though we had servants to cook for us, my mother always cooked Sunday dinner to make it special for us. Chicken Alfredo was her favorite: she had her own special Alfredo sauce, which I learned to make.”

    As Bonnie stood up she asked. “Is there anything I can do to help?”  “The meal still has about an hour before its ready.  Maybe just before then you could make the salad.”  He suddenly turned around to face her with a mischievous smirk.  “Hey Bon, I have a better idea, why don’t we make this really special. What say you go put on something fancy and I’ll do the same? Then we could come down, set the table, make the salad,  put out the wine, what do you think?  Bonnie didn’t really want to do all that but she said okay, even though it meant she had to unpack clothes to wear.  She smiled and headed up to change.  Damon vamp sped up to his room, showered and dressed in his signature black shirt, pants, and boots. He worked on the meal and started setting the table, as he finished he turned around to see Bonnie entering the kitchen. He stopped for a moment taking her in, she was beautiful. She was wearing a sage colored sun dress with a purple waist jacket and purple flats, {she was even wearing makeup which she really didn’t need.  “You’re staring.” Bonnie said with a smirk. “Sorry” he mumbled. Bonnie took the vegetables out of the refrigerator and started making the salad.  Damon reached around and put an apron on her and the close proximity of his arms around her waist, made Bonnie’s heart rate go up, as she glared at Damon.  “Don’t want you to get that pretty dress ruined.” He remarked, as he took his time tying up the apron. Damn she smells good: this separation thing isn’t going to be easy he thought.

      The rest of the meal preparation went along in a somewhat comfortable silence. When it was done Damon made the plates. Just before Bonnie went to sit, he whooshed pass and pulled out her chair for her. Bonnie glared as she said “thank you.” He lit the candles and took his seat across from her.  The meal was delicious and Bonnie couldn’t help but compliment Damon.  “I think this is the best chicken alfredo I’ve ever had.” “Well thank you witchy, I’m the best at a lot of things” he says raising his eyebrows seductively.  Bonnie just looked down at her plate. He is so arrogant!  She thought to herself.  Seeing her annoyance, Damon decided to change the tone of things. He really didn’t want their last meal together to be upsetting for either of them.

        “So Bonnie, what’s your favorite meal?”  “Do you like to cook?” Bonnie looked up, surprised, finally she thought of an answer.  “I think spaghetti is my favorite.  My grams used to make a meat sauce and large meatballs, then she mixed it through the spaghetti instead of putting it on the spaghetti.”  “Sounds interesting, maybe you’ll make it for us sometime?” He looked at her with hope in his eyes. “Maybe, we’ll have to see. Baking was more my thing, cookies, cake that kind of stuff.” She looked up to see him staring at her.  “My mother also liked baking, but pies were her specialty.  I did learn how to make her superb French apple pie.”  Bonnie thought she detected a bit of sadness in his voice as he spoke of his mother.

           “Well that was a great dinner: can I help you clean up?” Bonnie offered.  “How about we clean up together and then we can talk over desert.”   “Desert, when did you get desert?”  She said surprised.  “What is it?”   “Well, Miss Bennett you will just have to wait and see,” he said with a touch of mischief in his voice.  They went about cleaning up, stealing glances every so often.  Damon washed the dishes: Bonnie put away the food and dried the dishes.  When they were done he asked Bonnie to make some coffee.  He headed to the living room and when he returned, he asked her to wait for him in the living room.  There was a table set with plates, silverware, cups etc., between the sofa and his easy chair.  She was anxious to see what they were having.  She was thinking about how much she was going to miss him, but she needed to figure out what her feelings for him were. Her thoughts were interrupted when he entered carrying a pot of coffee which he sat down on the table.   “Need some help?” Bonnie asked, “No, thank you.” When he returned from the kitchen he was carrying a hot French apple pie and a container of French vanilla ice cream.  “When did you make a pie?” she exclaimed.  “While you were up in your room, I ran out and bought my ingredients. It’s my mother’s famous French apple pie.” He said with a genuine smile.  “Mm, this is absolutely sinful.” She says as she takes a forkful. “How come I didn’t smell it baking?” she said between mouthfuls. Damon liked that she was enjoying what he’d made: this caused him to smile even more, as he answered her.  “I had the exhaust fan blowing out of the house.” He sat and looked at her enjoying the desert, thinking to himself.  What do I feel for you witch? I’m going to miss your constant bickering and our playful banter. I’ll miss your smile and the way your eyes brighten up when you’re happy.

     Damon was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear her question. When she looked over Damon was looking at her so intensely, she could tell he was in deep thought.  “You okay Damon?”  She was about to ask again when she realized he had come out of his stupor and actually looked at her.  “Yeah, I was just thinking.  Have you decided where you are staying?”  “I think I’ll stay at my Grams house. I can look at the grimoires, maybe work on getting my magic back.” She said softly.  As Bonnie went to stand, Damon stood as well.  “Thank you for a nice dinner, but I think I should get some sleep.”  Bonnie stated as she started to walk away.  “Sure, goodnight Bonnie.”  He so wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her.  But that would mean admitting that he has feelings for her on a romantic or lustful level.   I can’t give into my desires until I know what they really are, he thought to himself.  Damon watched as Bonnie walked up the steps.  He went over to the liquor cart and fixed himself a glass of bourbon, which he finished in one gulp.

      When he was done cleaning up, he headed up to his room, stopping just outside of her door, wishing he could go in.  He could hear her breathing softly and knew she was asleep.  He smiled to himself and realized how much he was going to miss that.  Turning he went to his room.

 

Chapter two

       Bonnie woke up to the smell of coffee.  She got herself ready and brought down her things for the week.  As she walked into the kitchen, there was Damon fixing those infamous pancakes.  “Good morning, Bon Bon. You are just in time for breakfast.”  He exclaimed cheerfully.  Bonnie went and poured the coffee for them both.  “I don’t think I want more than coffee this morning Damon.”  She looked over in time to see a disappointed look on the vampires face.  “I’m still stuffed from that amazing dinner and desert from last night.” She said trying to smooth things over.  “Well I think you should at least eat one pancake because there isn’t any food in your Grams refrigerator.” He said raising his eyebrows.

       Bonnie sighed into her coffee.  “Oh great I forgot about that, this means I’ll have to go shopping first.”  Damon brought the pancakes over and set one in front of her and a stack in front of him and sat down.  “Do you think I could borrow your car to go shopping?” She looked up to see a little bit of a frown on his face.   “How about I take you shopping and then drive you over to your Grams house?”  She laughingly stated. “So you think I might hurt “your baby” if I drove it?”  “Well one can’t be too careful.” He said with a smirk, as he sipped on his coffee.  “Okay.” She relented, “but you can’t come in when we get to Grams.”

        “Oh come on Bon, we’ve been living together for months now, don’t you trust me?”  “Look Damon I don’t want to fight, but if I let you in, you know you won’t leave me alone to think.”   Damon looked at her knowing she was right, he wouldn’t be able to let her alone.  “Fine!” he all but yelled, getting up from the table and putting the dishes in the sink. “I’ll be in the car waiting and I have your bags.” He yelled as he walked out the door. Bonnie took a deep breath as she said out loud. “This is going to be an exasperating trip.” “Why does he have to be so annoying?” She got up, put her cup away and slowly headed out the door.  Meanwhile; the vampire was also ranting.  “Why is she making this so difficult, she’s so stubborn?” At this he sees Bonnie walking over to the car. They drive in silence each looking out their respective window.

       When they got to the market, Damon grabbed the cart as Bonnie walked ahead.  The trip seemed to take forever because they weren’t speaking to each other.  Damon packed the bags and put them in the trunk. He got in, turned the radio on and sped off before Bonnie could get her seat belt on. When they reached grams house, Bonnie got out the car and turned to Damon and said.  “You can bring the bags to the porch and I’ll carry them in,”  “I’ll come back out to say good bye, okay?”  “Sure.” Damon said as he carried the groceries to the porch. He watched as she took the bags in.  Finally she came out and sat with Damon on the porch swing.  Damon was the first to speak.  “Look, I know this is probably the best way for us to deal with things, but I don’t have to like it.”  He looked down at the porch as the swing moved back and forth.   “I don’t really like it either, but it’s only for a week, it’ll pass quickly.”  “We need to do this: we have to know what’s happening between us.” Bonnie responded.

        They got up and before Bonnie could blink, Damon had her in a tight bear hug.  He couldn’t help but think about how good she smelled and how right it felt to have her in his arms.  “Be careful, I’ll see you in a week, I’ll come get you, okay?” He asked as they came out of the hug.  Bonnie shook her head slowly as she briefly looked into his eyes.  “I’ll call you “she managed to get out.  Damon just nodded his head as he left the porch.  Bonnie watched as he got in the car and drove off.  “Well that was interesting and nice.” Bonnie found herself saying aloud.  On the way back to the boarding house all Damon could think about was how good she smelled and how good it felt to have her in his arms.  When he got in he went straight for the bourbon, pouring himself an entire glass.  He sat in the easy chair thinking about how quiet it was and that it was going to be a long week.

 

 

Chapter three                                         Day  1

Bonnie’s  POV

         She woke up with a start, not quite remembering where she was at first.  “Oh yeah, that’s right.  I’m at Grams.”  “Well I guess I need to get up and make my own coffee.” She said with a deep sigh.  She started the coffee and decided to also have eggs and toast, a welcome change from pancakes.  Bonnie fixed her breakfast and sat at the kitchen table with her grimoire.  The quiet was refreshing and the fact that she could stay in her PJ’s all day because there was no one else around.

Damon’s  POV 

          Damon had slept rather poorly, even though vampires really didn’t need to sleep.  He got up and started on his morning routine. When he got to the kitchen and started to make the coffee, reality set in, Bonnie wasn’t there so he could just have his cup of blood.  He didn’t have to make human food.  After “breakfast” he retired to the library, with a glass of bourbon and one of his favorite books.

Bonnie’s   POV

          Bonnie sat reading her Gram’s grimoire, curled up on the sofa until the sun started to go down.  She was getting ready to go look for Damon, to inquire about dinner when she stopped cold, realizing he wasn’t there.  At this point she knew she was missing him already.  She began to look for something to make for dinner.

 

Damon’s   POV

          Damon noticed as he looked up from his book, that the sun had gone down.  He got up, having finished his book.  He poured himself another glass of bourbon.  He was thinking “about his little witch” wondering what she was up to.  She hasn’t even been gone a day and I’m ready to go get her.  He sipped on his drink.  He was bored.  He knew he was supposed to think about his feelings for her, but he really didn’t want to.

Bonnie’s  POV

         Bonnie ended up eating soup for dinner.  She watched a movie while she ate.   She picked, The Body Guard, but part way thru it only made her think of Damon. She wondered what he was doing, probably drinking bourbon and sulking. She caught herself smiling.  Bonnie decided to turn in early, because she really was tired after reading the grimoire all day.  She showered and put on a clean set of PJ’s and got into bed. She dimmed the light and softly whispered “good night Damon.”

Damon’s  POV

           He decided to go for a walk to get some air.  Somehow, he managed to end up at Sheila Bennett’s place.  The house looked dark in the front, so he walked around to the side: there he noticed a dim light on upstairs.  Damon silently leaped onto the balcony outside the window.  He could see her lying there looking very peaceful.   There was a sadness that came over him.  He knew that he more than missed her, he cared for her more than just as a friend.  He watched her a few moments longer before he said quietly: “goodnight little witch” and vamp sped back to the boarding house.

 

 

 

                                         

       

 Chapter four                                           Day  2

Bonnie’s   POV

         She awoke and lay quietly in her bed, trying to think about why she felt so alone. It wasn’t like her and Damon spent every waking moment together. Sometime they were in the same room and didn’t talk for hours. Thinking was making her head hurt. She got up and decided she’d feel better after some coffee and food.

         While she ate she continued to think about Damon. Were they really becoming friends, could they count on each other to be there when needed? Even though they bicker like an old married couple, they also looked out for each other. The bickering no longer contained any real malice behind the words. So maybe what I feel is friendship?

         Bonnie decided to go for a walk and stopped to sit on a rock in the woods. She closed her eyes. “If we are just friends, why did I want to kiss him back in the shower? I wasn’t thinking of a friendly kiss.” She said under her breath. It was late afternoon when Bonnie returned to her Grams. With more questions invading her brain, she curled up on the sofa.  As she started to drift off she couldn’t help but think about the kiss in the shower, and how good it felt.

         She woke up to a dark house, only the light from the moon was shining thru the curtains. She tried watching her movie again and just snacked on some junk food and water. But once again as she watched the movie she couldn’t help but think of her and Damon. It seemed like their relationship had some similarities to Frank and Rachel’s. She realized that they no longer hated each other and she for one was beginning to really consider him a friend.  She knew that the friendship was probably a little forced since there wasn’t anyone else around. Once again she turned it off and headed to bed. As she came out of the shower she thought she heard a noise outside her window. When she looked out there was nothing there. She put on her PJ’s, got into bed and dimmed the light.  She closed her eyes, and with a smile she said. “Good night Damon.”

Damon’s  POV

          Damon lay in his bed, eyes closed and his back to the sun. “I wonder if Elena misses me, or has she gone back to Stephen again?”  He’d forgotten that there was no one there to answer him.  He realized just how much of a confidante and friend Bonnie had become.  Yes, “friend”, he’d never in a million years thought they could be friends.  They still bicker and make each other crazy, but he truly cares about her well being.   “Kissing her was definitely not a friend thing.” He said out loud. He sat up and decided to go shower, all this thinking was giving him a headache. While he let the water run down his face and body, he thought of kissing her soft lips. He also remembered how beautiful she was. How her perfect caramel skin looked so silky smooth. “Ok, enough Damon, that’s not the way a friend thinks of another friend.”

          After the shower he dressed and got his cup of blood and his glass of bourbon. Sitting at the kitchen table, his thoughts went back to Bonnie.  “I wonder what the witch is doing this morning.”  “Maybe she’ll find a way to get her powers back so we can go home. Then I won’t have to think about this anymore.”  When he finished his blood he got up and went out front with his bourbon. Another boring day he thought to himself.  He decided to read a bit.  When he was done reading he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  The sun had set by the time he woke up.  Once again he found himself outside walking, and once again he ended up at Bonnie’s Grams house.

           He could hear that she was currently in the shower. Damon was sitting on the window sill when he was startled out of his thoughts, causing him to hit the side of the window. He saw her coming over to check out the window and used his vampire speed to get back down on the ground.  He waited until he saw the light go dim to jump back up quietly, so he could watch his      witch.  She was smiling, and if it wasn’t for his vampire hearing Damon would’ve missed the soft “good night Damon.”  At first he thought she’d seen him but then it dawned on him that she was doing the same thing he did every night.  With that, he in turn responded with “good night my little witch.”  It was in that moment he realized she was more than a friend, and he didn’t know what to do with that. He jumped and sped home.

 

Chapter five                                                  Day  3

Bonnie’s   POV

           It seemed as though she’d just fallen asleep, but there was the sun beaming thru her window. Bonnie rolled over and closed her eyes again.  This time she fell into a light sleep. She began to stir in bed when she bumped something rock hard.  She slowly opened her eyes to see Damon.  He was sleeping next to her under the covers.   She had bumped into his chest.  He was sleeping on his side facing her.  She couldn’t help but notice how peaceful he seemed. He was beautiful, messy midnight black hair, long black eye lashes and those kissable lips, no smirk present. She leaned over and kissed him.  Bonnie jumped up wide eyed. “Oh my god, I kissed Damon.” Looking around the room she realized it was just a dream.  Bonnie fell back on the bed, eyes closed. “What is wrong with me,” she whined softly. She got up and went to the bathroom to put water on her face.

              She went downstairs and made herself some coffee and toast. As she ate her breakfast, the dream played over again in her mind. “Well that definitely wasn’t a just friend‘s moment Bonnie. Just be honest you have romantic feelings for Damon.”  She said slightly unnerved. She finished her breakfast and took Grams grimoire and sat on the porch. Every time she tried to focus on the spell book the, image of Damon lying next to her, chest bare, looking so serene,  flashed in front of her.

          Bonnie got up and started walking, before long she realized she was a half block away from the boarding house. She froze in her tracks. “I can’t see him yet.”  In a panic she turned and raced back to her Grams house. She grabbed the book from the porch and ran inside and slammed the door. Bonnie sat on the sofa with her head in her hands. “I’m sure this is just lust, after all, it’s been a while since I’ve been with anyone.” She tried to reason with herself, “Damon is my friend, who also happens to be the only guy here, can’t help that he’s hot!” “It’s just lust, Bonnie, so stay calm, it’s natural, he’s the only one here.”  She went to the kitchen and got a glass of water.  Calming a little, she thought about the fact that she is suppose to be finding out what her feelings for Damon are, and confront them.

            Well now she knows she has lustful feelings for Damon, her best friend’s boy friend.  “Ok, so now what?” Bonnie decided that every time she began to think about Damon, she’d write to Jeremy, or better yet put his face in place of Damon’s.  Maybe they should just stay apart.  She really missed him though, as annoying as he was.  Bonnie went and stretched out on the sofa and closed her eyes. When she woke up the sun was going down. Her stomach began to growl, she was definitely hungry.  She made a sandwich and put a movie on. It was some light romantic comedy, nothing serious.  While watching the movie she began to think of Elena and Jeremy, wondering what they were doing.  Finally the movie was over and Bonnie had missed most of it. She shut everything off and went to her room.  After she slipped on a tank top and sleep shorts, she sat up on the bed. While looking thru the grimoire she fell asleep on the bed.

Damon’s  POV

          Damon woke up, he wasn’t in his bed, and he’d fallen asleep on the sofa.  He sat up, and picked the empty bottle of bourbon off the floor.  “Man, what the hell happened” then he remembered.  When he got back he was so panicked about his feelings for Bonnie that he drank an entire bottle of bourbon and passed out. He got up and went to his room then hopped in the shower. “Well I think that maybe I just miss the witch, that’s why I think I have feelings other than friendship for her.” He tried to convince himself.  “Well, I know when I kissed her it wasn’t because I missed her” he said with a smirk.  “I’m a guy and she’s the only girl around, so naturally, I’d be attracted to her.”  But going to watch her every night, is not just because you are  just attracted to her. He thought to himself.

          Damon got dressed and after a warm cup of blood, he decided to head to the store for some more bourbon.  Walking around the grocery store he felt like something was missing, “Yeah, Bonnie.” He said aloud. He got his bourbon and drove back to the boarding house. It was just too quiet, so Damon put some music on. He sat reading the newspaper for the 100th time, thinking about Stephen and Elena, hoping that his absence didn’t stir up anything romantic between them.  When the music was done he turned it off and went upstairs.  As he approached his room, he stood in front of the room that Bonnie had claimed.  Hesitantly he opened the door.  Right away he was hit with the scent of jasmine and vanilla, her scent.

          He walked into her room cautiously then he remembered, she wasn’t there.  Even if she was, she didn’t have her powers to set his brain on fire for the intrusion.  Everything was neat and orderly.  He sat on the side of her bed and for some reason he laid down.  He put his head on her pillow and inhaled her scent. I just want to protect her like I promised Emily, he thought to himself. The comfort he felt being on her bed lulled him to sleep.

          The dream started not long after he had fallen asleep.  He’d heard her scream and raced to where she was battling a vampire.  Damon grabbed the vampire from behind just as he was about to put his fangs into Bonnie’s neck. He threw him into the side of a nearby tree.  “You won’t always be there to protect her, Damon Salvatore” and at that the vampire sped away.  Bonnie was lying on the ground motionless.  Damon picked her up and carried her bridal style and sped to his room at the boarding house. He gently laid her down on his bed. He removed her jacket and her shoes. Damon got a basin of water from the bathroom and with a wet cloth began to wipe away the blood, dust and sweat from her face.

          Bonnie began to stir.  Damon sat next to her on the bed. He quietly called her name “Bon, it’s me Damon.” She opened her eyes and for a moment she looked confused. “Damon?”  “Yeah, little witch, it’s me.  She sat up and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.  “Thank you for saving me.”  He pulled her into his chest and they held each other tightly.  Bonnie pulled back to look into Damon’s ice blue eyes.  “It was my pleasure Witchy.”  They stared into each other’s eyes.  When Bonnie began to lower her eyes, Damon took his hand and lifted her chin and hesitantly placed a gentle kiss on her lips.  Bonnie closed her eyes and returned the kiss.  The kiss started off slow and innocent, but quickly picked up in urgency.  As they explored each other’s mouths it became too hard for Bonnie to breathe so she broke the kiss.  Panting and looking a little embarrassed, she removed her arms from his neck.  Looking into his eyes she said softly, “I’m not sorry.”    “Neither am I,” he replied.

             Damon woke up. “Where the hell am I,” slowly, it registered that he was still in Bonnie’s room.  Damon got up and replayed the dream in his head.  He could still feel her lips on his, the taste of her mouth and the warmth of the hug they shared.  Damon walked downstairs and headed straight to the bar and poured himself a glass of bourbon.”Okay, so I want the witch, now what?” he muttered to himself.  He looked out and decided to take his nightly walk over to the Bennett house.  He sat up in a tree across from Bonnie’s window. As he waited for the sun to go down, he noticed from his perch that there wasn’t a sound anywhere, not even a bird.  His ears perked up when he heard her moving about in her room. Patiently he waited for her to dim the light, concerned, after it had gotten quite dark, he quietly jumped from the tree to the porch.  Carefully, he looked in her window only to find she was asleep with her book in hand, on top of the covers.  He smiled, and would have liked to dim the lights and put her to bed, but he couldn’t let her know he’d been watching her.  He sat on the windowsill and watched her chest rise up and down as she slept.

               Finally, he decided to leave but not before he blew her a kiss and said   “good night Bon Bon, four more days and you’ll be coming home, I hope.”  With that he jumped down and slowly walked back to the boarding house.

 

 Chapter six                                                               Day  4

Bonnie’s  POV

           Bonnie woke up with the light on and the sun blazing thru her window. The grimoire was lying at the foot of the bed. She looked down realizing she’d fallen asleep without getting under the covers. She reached over and turned off the light, sitting up on the side of her bed, she sighed into her hands. “I need to get up and take a shower, maybe I’ll feel better.”  Bonnie took her time getting showered and dressed.  When she finally made it downstairs she wasn’t even hungry. While the coffee was brewing she sat her grimoire down in the library to read later.

             Bonnie was trying not to think about her feelings for the psychotic vampire, even though she knew that was exactly why she was here.  After making her coffee she went and sat on the porch swing.  Why did things have to be so complicated, why couldn’t I have had a nice normal life she thought. The relationship she had with Jeremy was as normal as you could get, (aside from her being a witch).  She wasn’t sure how much she cared for Jeremy, even though he was her first.  She should have strong feelings for him, right?   Jeremy was safe, but she didn’t feel safe in his arms.  Damon, well that was a totally different story. Damon wasn’t safe, but she still had strong feelings and desires for him.  He was definitely “the sexy, older, danger guy” she thought him to be in the beginning.  But being here with him she was starting to see many other layers to him.  He was annoying, but he could be very sweet and considerate.  Also she could see a lot of pain behind those blue orbs, pain and loneliness.  Bonnie snorted. “Is this Damon Salvatore I’m thinking about?”  She finished her coffee and decided to go for a walk.

           She headed towards the woods. As she got further into the woods, she still found it so strange to not hear or see any signs of animal life.  It was just eerily quiet.  Sitting under a large oak tree she began to think about what she wanted for her life before of course, she ended up dead!  Her life with Jeremy would offer her a chance to go to college, get a good job, and have a family.  There would be no life with Damon, because he was in love with Elena, and no matter how close they got, he would always turn to Elena in the end.

            Bonnie sat under the tree just thinking about Jeremy and Elena and what they must be going thru, not having her and Damon with them. She remembered how broken Elena was when she realized Damon wasn’t coming back.  Also before the white light took them she could hear Jeremy screaming her name. The more she thought the more upset she became, tears starting to well up in her eyes. Bonnie let the sadness of the situation over take her and she cried herself to sleep under the tree.  Bonnie woke up on the ground under the tree. She quickly got up and brushed the dirt and leaves off her clothes and out of her hair. Having cried herself out, she did feel better.  The sun was starting to go in and her stomach was telling her she needed to go home and eat.

             When she got back she decided to fix herself something nice for dinner. She made a baked potato, baked fish and a salad.  When Bonnie sat down to eat she realized this was the first real meal she’d had since Damon had made that amazing one for her.  She wondered how he was doing and if he was thinking about his feelings.  Or was he just drinking the time away.  After she cleaned up she watched another romantic comedy, this one was about a girl trying to decide which one of two guys she should pick to be with. The girl came to the conclusion that she cared for both. So she continued to date them both until she knew which one she really had the stronger feelings for.  When it was over, Bonnie thought about her situation. “I already care about Jeremy, but I also know that I care about Damon.  I guess Elena caring about Stephen and Damon wasn’t so hard to accept after all.” Bonnie went upstairs and put on her PJ’s and got into bed. As she lay in the dimly lit room, she softly exclaimed.  “I do care about you Damon and I hope you have a good night.”  She then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Damon’s   POV

           Damon didn’t have any more dreams. He woke up and just laid in his bed thinking about “his little witch”.  “I can’t really call her my little witch, because she’s not mine” he muttered to himself.  Damon slowly sauntered out of the bedroom and into his bathroom to take a shower.  He was in no hurry to start another boring day without Bonnie!

           After getting his morning fix of warm blood he stood out in the front yard with his glass of bourbon. He sat on the hood of his baby, sighing”  “It’s all your fault, if we hadn’t been giving you a bath, nothing would’ve happened and she’d be here now making me crazy.  Instead I’m bored and getting a headache trying to keep my thoughts about the witch to a minimum.”  He moved to the brick wall in the courtyard, staring out to the street.  “I’m in love with Elena, finally I have a chance to be happy or at least I had a chance before I had the stupid idea to die.”  Damon set his glass down and started walking until he found himself outside the Bennett house.  As he approached the house he couldn’t hear her heart beat.  “Where are you witch” he commented under his breath.  Trying to squelch the slight panic he was feeling he headed out in the direction of the woods. He could smell her as he got closer.  “What are you doing here, Bon Bon” he questioned out loud. Damon climbed up into a nearby tree where he could watch her without being detected. As he watched her his mind wondered. He thought of how pretty she was but never flaunted it. She deserved better than Baby Gilbert, of course he’d never tell her that.  She needed someone who could protect her, like him.  Whoa, what are you thinking?

 Damon!  He thought further for a moment when he came to the conclusion that he felt more than lust for the witch.  She never let him get away with anything.  Annoying as that was, he respected her for standing up to him and his idiocy.  “So I feel lust, admiration and respect for her.” Damon glanced down and smiled as Bonnie fell asleep, he could hear her soft snoring. She was lying in front of the tree.  “Tired Witch?” he said to no one, since she couldn’t hear him.  How long should he let her sleep there, the sun would be going in soon.  Well I’ll just stay here and make sure she’s okay, he playfully thought to himself.

           Damon closed his eyes until he heard rustling and watched her waking up. She was cute as she got up brushing herself off.  He smiled to himself as he watched her walk back out of the woods.  He stayed a safe distance while he followed her back to her Grams house.  Once she was safely inside, Damon used his vampire speed to get back to the boarding house.

           Grabbing the glass he’d left on the wall he made his way back inside.  Pouring another glass of bourbon he smirked when he thought about the witch.  This game was kind of fun, him getting to see her, at least it helped a little with the boredom.  Damon stretched out on the sofa and thought about Elena again.  He knows he definitely loves her, but the witch is beginning to have a spot in his undead heart also. He wanted her in his life. With her he could be himself.  She expected him to be an arrogant, obnoxious, jerk. She didn’t try to change him really: she just talked to him about his choices and let him make his mistakes.  Her doing that made him want to make the right choices with her.

             Silently he sat and watched the sun go down and darkness start to fall.  “Well I guess I need to go say good night to my witch” he said with a smirk.  As he made it up to the back porch he saw the light go dim.  Using his vampire hearing he heard her say “I care about you Damon, and I hope you have a good night.”   Something touched him in the way she said she cared.  He moved away from the window as he said.  “I care about you too little witch, and I need you to come home.”  “Good night.” Damon sat out on the porch outside her window staring at her.  “So now that we care about each other where do we go from here?” he whispered.  He blew her a kiss and jumped down and headed home.

 

Chapter seven                                                                   Day  5

Bonnie’s  POV

         Well I still haven’t found anything to help get my magic back, Bonnie thought while she sat drinking her coffee.  She hadn’t slept well last night and was up early this morning.  “If I can get us out of here, then I don’t have to deal with this feelings thing” she ranted.  “How would I feel if I got back now? Could I just carry on like nothing happened” she asked herself.  She was frustrated with trying to find the answers. And if she was honest, she didn’t want to think about her and Jeremy or Elena and Damon.

           She closed the grimoire and sat outside on the porch swing.  She missed him, and she was sure that her feelings toward him were out of lust. She refused to think that there could be any other reason that she missed him. Come on Bonnie you know you like the flirty banter you have with Damon, and you’re really comfortable with him.  She tried to quiet her thoughts, but she couldn’t. He has bared his soul to you, because he knows he can.  You’ve seen a side of him that no one except maybe Stephen has seen.  Yes, he can be an ass at times but he can also be sweet and caring. Bonnie was getting a headache and she didn’t want to think about the possibility that she might be falling for the psychopathic vampire.  “I must be crazy, even if I feel strongly for Damon, it’s not like it’s going to be reciprocated.  He loves Elena not me.”

           Bonnie went back inside and put on some music, but everything was some type of love song.  She spent the afternoon and evening trying to clarify her feelings for him, and where Jeremy fit in.  Was the reason she didn’t have her magic back because she didn’t really want to go back?  After thinking about this all day Bonnie decided she’d had enough.  She went up and ran a nice warm bath with oils and fragrances.  The bath calmed her nerves and when she was done she slipped on her PJ’s and got into bed. After she dimmed the light she said aloud, “I can’t deny it I think I’m in love with you Damon.  Good night.”  She was so exhausted from the mental battle all day that she fell right to sleep, still unaware of her nightly visitor.

Damon’s  POV

           Damon was up with the sun, feeling quite happy.  He had slept well and was even a little hungry for actual food, along with his warm blood of course.  While he fixed himself some toast he couldn’t help but think about what the little witch had said last night.  Her caring about him made him feel special. Bonnie had hated him, and then they became frenemies and now she really cares for him. He sat and ate while in thought. After he’d finished his breakfast he sat out on the wall in the courtyard. He was actually enjoying the warmth of the sun on his skin. He had to admit, he was surprised that Bonnie cared, he certainly hadn’t given her any real reason to.

           Damon thought back on all the things he’d said about Bonnie in the past.  The fact that he had told Elena he’d let Bonnie die and Professor Shane, that he didn’t give a crap about Bonnie Bennett.  “Well I guess it’s good that they can’t see me now, smiling like an idiot because she said she cares for me.” He said with a smirk.  He decided to go for a drive, playing the radio while he just drove thru town. He parked near the mall and decided to look around. While walking, he thought about why it made him feel so good to have her care about him.  She cared for him without him having to do anything other than what was in his heart to do. He wanted to protect her, take care of her because she didn’t need or expect him to.  He looked up and saw a dress in the window and he decided to go in and check it out.  Damon took the dress from the display case.  “I think the witch would look good in this” he said smiling.  It was an emerald green sundress with deep purple spaghetti straps and pockets. This will bring out the green in her hazel eyes he thought. As he was leaving he noticed some sandals with a wedge, the cloth straps were purple and green.  “Perfect” he said.

            He went back to the car and laid the dress out in the back seat so it wouldn’t get wrinkled.  Feeling very happy with himself he got in the car and headed back to the boarding house.  He took the dress and shoes up to Bonnie’s room and laid the dress on the bed with the shoes on the floor below it.  He stood trying to picture her in the outfit. After a few moments, totally satisfied with himself, he turned and went downstairs. Realizing he hadn’t had a drink yet, he poured himself some bourbon and sat on the sofa and propped his feet on the table.

“You are such a sap, Damon Salvatore, picking out clothes for his girlfriend” nearly choking on his bourbon. “Well that wasn’t what I meant to say, but she is a girl who is a friend” he said trying to fix it.  He began to think, had he ever picked out clothes for Elena.  “NO,” he’s been clothes shopping with her which he hated, but never picked out clothes.

          He sat up on the sofa, putting his glass on the table and resting his arms on his knees.  After a long while he said, “The three L’s:  lust, like, love. The same way it was with Elena.  I lusted after her at first because she looked like Katherine, then as I got to know her I began to like her because she wanted to be my friend. Then I fell in love with her.”   With Bonnie it’s a little different, like and the lust came almost together.  He couldn’t really let himself think that he might be falling in love with the witch.  “We are just friends, I’m just missing her company, that’s all” he said trying to convince himself.

             He got up and poured another drink.  For some reason he felt hungry for real food again.  He went to the kitchen and grabbed some popcorn and came back and sat on the sofa. As he munched on the popcorn he asked himself some hard questions.  Can I really be in love with Elena and Bonnie?  Elena’s beautiful, sexy, and caring with a bit of a martyr complex.  So is Bonnie, I guess they really aren’t different.  The difference is how they are with me.  Bonnie calls me on all my dumb stuff and she’s never made excuses for me.  She sees me for what I am, good or bad, (mostly bad). She doesn’t try to change me. Her actions toward me make me want to be different.  I need Bonnie in my life just as much as I need Elena.

               Not liking where his thoughts were going, he got up and went and sat outside, until the sun went down. He didn’t want to believe he could be like Katherine, or Elena even, loving to people at once.  If he was honest though, Katherine didn’t love them both she just pretended to.  If I was back on the other side would I have these feelings for Bonnie?  Damon was so engrossed in his thoughts that he had to drive over near the Bennett house so he wouldn’t miss Bonnie’s “good night” to him.  “Well the witch is still up unless she fell asleep with the light on again” he muttered under his breath, as he landed on the porch. When he looked into the window, he found out why the light was still on, the witch was wrapped in a towel, and coming out of her bathroom.  He watched as she went to the dresser to get her PJ’s, and she pulled out a night shirt and panties. Damon felt like a voyeur, so when she started to remove the towel he moved so he couldn’t see her.  It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen her body before, but he just felt it was the right thing to do.

                   When the light went dim, he listened as his little witch declared that she believed she was falling in love with him.  “Good night little witch, I think I love you too” he whispered and blew her a kiss.  Damon slowly walked back to his car, when he got in he just sat.  “Ok, what are we going to do now? She doesn’t know that I feel the same way.”  Damon sighed and headed back to the boarding house.

 

Chapter eight                                                                    Day  6

Bonnie’s  POV

           Bonnie woke up feeling more rested than she had in a long while. She decided she wasn’t going to bother with the grimoire today.  She was going to enjoy her last full day of solitude. Leisurely, she got dressed and made herself a full breakfast.  While she ate she thought about her feelings for Damon.  She needed to have her thoughts together, so they could talk tomorrow when she got back. Now that she knows how she feels, she needs to know what she wants them to do about it.  “If Damon doesn’t feel the same about me, I might just live here.  We could see each other and just be friends” Bonnie stated.  If she was being honest though, deep down she hoped he felt the same way.  She was pretty certain they wouldn’t be getting out of here anytime soon.  “I know Elena’s my friend, but I wonder what she’d do in my place?”  She questioned aloud.

          Bonnie went for a walk to clear her mind. She looked at the different houses and even went inside to check them out. She felt really creepy, so by the third house she stopped, and sat across from the boarding house.  Can you sense that I’m here Damon?  “He’s probably drinking his bourbon and reading. I wonder if he’s thought about his feelings at all” she said with a sigh.  Bonnie took a deep breath and headed back to her Grams house. She didn’t see the curtain move and the lone figure watching her walk away.

          When she got back she got a snack and sat and watched a movie.  It wasn’t one of hers, it must’ve been one of her Grams and, it was about witches and warlocks.  Bonnie wondered if she’d ever get her magic back?  Would they ever get back? How would Elena and Jeremy handle it if she and Damon were together?  After the movie, which she hadn’t really paid much attention to, she headed up to pack her things so she could sleep longer in the morning.  She placed tomorrow’s outfit on the back of the chair at her desk and finished packing.  When she got downstairs, she made sure everything was clean and straight.  “I don’t know why I’m doing this, I may be back here after Damon and I talk.”   She turned everything off and headed up to bed.

          Bonnie figured she’d probably call Damon around noon to pick her up.  Bonnie put on her PJ’s. Before she dimmed the light, she thought of the dream she had of waking up next to Damon in her bed. “I wonder what that really would be like” she smiled.  This time she turned off the light completely.  “Good night Damon, I’ll see you soon” she mumbled before she drifted off to sleep.

Damon’s  POV

          Damon closed his eyes and turned his back to the sun that was beaming in the window.  He thought about how good Bonnie looked wrapped in that towel.  It brought to mind what she looked like when he cornered her in the shower.  He’d taken in her scent, her smooth caramel skin, and all the bumps and curves, in all the right places.  He knew he probably shouldn’t be thinking like that about her but he couldn’t help it.  She looked delicious!  I am certain that I love the little witch, so it’s okay to desire the girl you love isn’t it?  As he rolled over he said  “Yeah, just remember there’s another girl that’s hot and sexy too! And she is your girlfriend.”

            All this was getting him worked up so Damon headed to the bathroom, to take a cold shower.  Damon came out with a towel wrapped around his waist.  Running his hand thru his wet hair, he sat on the edge of the bed.  “I guess I should clean up a bit.  Maybe I should find out if she needs me to go to the grocery store, before I go get her.”  Damon got dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt and a flannel shirt.  After his blood and bourbon breakfast he checked that everything was in order for her return tomorrow. When he got close to the front window he got a faint whiff of her scent.  “That can’t be” he mumbled as he pulled the curtains slightly.  Bonnie was getting up from her perch across from the house, and heading back towards the Bennett house.  “Wonder what the witch is up to?”  Brushing it off, as her being unable to stay away from him, he continued to get everything in order.  He decided that he would just go to the store, he knew what she liked.  So when he was done cleaning, he drove to the market. He got enough stuff to fill the refrigerator.  Thinking of her making spaghetti he got everything to make the meatballs she’d promised. He got her favorite ice cream and snacks, and he replenished his bourbon supply.  By the time he returned to the boarding house and put everything away the sun was going down.  He sat on the sofa, proud and happy with all of his efforts.  Drinking the small amount that was left in the bourbon bottle, he put his head back and closed his eyes.

            When Damon woke up the sun had set but it was still too early to go see the witch.  He decided he’d make a blood run, by the time he returned it would be time to see his witch off to sleep.  He liked the sound of his witch, because that’s what he wanted, her to be his. Gathering the coolers he drove to the hospital to shop. It was strange walking thru the corridors of the hospital and it being entirely empty. What was even stranger was that the blood supply seemed to replenish itself, just like the food at the market.  This was really a strange place.

               Damon dropped off the blood in the basement freezer.  He had a glass of bourbon before he left: he even cleaned the glass and put it away.  He reached the porch outside her window as she got into bed. “You are beautiful, Bon Bon” he whispered.  At that the room went completely dark.  “Well I guess you’re not afraid of the dark after all” he smirked. When he heard her say, see you soon, it brought a smile to his face.  “You bet you’ll be seeing me soon.  This is the last time I say good night from afar little witch.”  He jumped down and walked back to the boarding house.

 

 Chapter nine                                                  Day  7

Bonnie’s  POV

              The sun shone brightly thru the window, the warm rays of sun felt good.  Bonnie smiled to herself.  Today she would see Damon again.  She got up quickly and went into the bathroom to shower.  “I wonder what time I should call him, don’t want to act to anxious to see him” she said.  As she showered, she remembered that day in the shower with him.  His black as midnight hair, wet and messy, his sparkling blue eyes,that made you want to drown in them. Even though Bonnie didn’t want to admit it at the time, she got a good look at his sculptured body.  Oh yes, Elena was a lucky girl she thought to herself giggling.   But what she couldn’t forget was the kiss, even though it was brief.  Surprisingly, he had very kissable lips.  As much as she’d hate to admit it, Damon really was the eternal stud. She would carry that thought to her grave. He was egotistical enough without her feeding into it.

                  Bonnie wrapped herself in the towel and made sure things were straight in the bathroom.  She took time and made sure her legs were silky smooth, and she made sure to wear her favorite perfume.  She did her hair also.  She wore a jade and black strapless sundress that showed off her curves and came mid thigh.  She topped it off with jade and silver earrings and necklace.  Her sandals were black and came up around her ankles and they had a 2 inch heel and they made her legs look long and shapely.  She drank a cup of coffee while her nails were drying.  When she was done she looked into the full length mirror and she really did look hot.  “Why am I dressing up like I’m going on a date” she asked herself “You want him to notice you Bonnie!”  “Suppose he doesn’t have any feelings for me” she said anxiously.  “Well then he will get to see what he’d be missing” she said in a determined voice.

            Bonnie made sure everything was done before she went and sat her bags down on the front porch.  She called Damon.  “Hello Damon, I’m waiting on the porch.”  She hung up the phone and went and sat on the porch swing.

Damon’s  POV

           Damon woke up and sat out on the brick wall and watched the sunrise.  With his morning staple of blood and bourbon, he sat contently, grateful for his daylight ring.  Otherwise he’d never be able to appreciate the beauty of a sunrise.  It was going to be a great day.  Bonnie was coming home, he thought smiling.  He’d made sure everything was neat and clean.  As the sun shone bright, Damon went back inside.  He went up to her room.  Looking at the dress and shoes on the bed he decided to wrap them and give them to her as a welcome home gift.  He brought the bag of gifts downstairs and placed it on the table next to the sofa.

           Walking pass the floor length mirror in the foyer, he glanced at himself.   He was dressed in his signature black shirt, jeans and boots.  His hair had its signature messy on purpose look: all in all he looked like “the eternal stud” again.   “Looking good Damon” he said with a smirk.

It had felt good to get out of those awful flannel shirts, so not his style.  He’d wear them tomorrow, but today he was bringing the lady home and he wanted to look his best. He wanted to make a good impression.  “It’s not like Bonnie doesn’t know you, you’ll never make a good impression” he reprimanded himself.   Just as he was about to sit down the phone rang.  Picking it up quickly he said “Hello, I’ll be right there.”  He hung up the phone and sped to his car.  Just before he got there he stopped and calmed himself.  Slowly he pulled up in front of the house.

           Bonnie stood up when she saw Damon’s car pull up to the curb.  He rolled the window down and yelled “Taxi service, for Miss Bonnie Bennett.”  He slid out of the car and walked up to the porch.  They were both smiling like idiots.  Damon couldn’t help himself: he pulled her into him giving her a tight hug.  Bonnie didn’t pull back instead: she wrapped her arms around his neck and graciously returned the hug.  She whispered in his ear “I missed you!”  Damon pulled back to look at her “I missed you too Bon Bon.”  They both were feeling a little awkward so they broke away and Damon grabbed her bags, while she started walking to the car.  Damon used his vampire speed to get there first.  He put down the bags and opened the car door for her.  After making sure she was in, he placed the bags in the back seat, and walked around and got in.  As they drove he looked at her and said “You look gorgeous, Bon Bon.”  Looking down at her hands in her lap she replied with a smirk “Thank you, you clean up pretty good yourself.”

 

 Chapter ten   

 

 When they got to the boarding house Damon opened the car door for her, and said “Welcome home, Bon Bon.” She smiled, taking a deep breath.  “It is home, isn’t it” looking into his azure orbs.  “Now it is” he said with a genuine smile not a smirk.  Grabbing her bags he walked with her to the house. Damon opened the door for her and as she walked in it seemed so welcoming. It almost made her forget they were dead and trapped here.  Damon sped her bags up to her room and sped back down. Going over to the bar he asked “Want a drink?”  He poured himself one.  “Sure why not” she went and sat on the sofa, next to the table with the gift.  Damon came over and handed her the drink and sat across from her.  “How’ve you been” she said awkwardly.  “Fine Bon, just fine” taking a sip of his bourbon.  After a few awkward moments, Damon spoke.  “Look Bonnie, I think we should get this talk over with and then we can enjoy the rest of the day.  So I’ll start, he said putting his drink on the table. After thinking so much this week, I had a headache that would put your witchy migraines to shame. He smirked. He took her drink and placed it on the table.  Taking her hands in his and looking into her green eyes. “I don’t know how it happened but you have become my home. I know I still love Elena but the love I have for you is different.  It’s different because you make me want to be better. We may never leave this place, but I know I’ll be okay, as long as you are by my side.  This week was hell without you here to annoy” he smirked.  “If we do get back, then we will deal with that.  I will do whatever you want Bon. We can continue with a platonic relationship if that’s what you want or we could progress to something more. The decision is yours.”

                   Bonnie listened intently to every word he said: especially that he “loved” her.  When he’d finished she continued to hold his hands while she spoke.  “Damon, I too don’t know how it happened, but I’m in love with you, not Jeremy.”  “You aren’t always the nicest person and I know that, but you protect those you care about.”  “Being who you are keeps me focused on my magic, and I believe we make a good team.” “I can’t see you not being a part of my life, even if we go back.”  “We should take this relationship slow, we can kiss maybe snuggle but as much as I want to be intimate with you, I believe we should wait for awhile.”  He stood pulling her up with him.  “Well I think we should kiss on it, he smirked.  “Absolutely she smirked into the kiss.  The kiss lasted for what seemed like hours: finally Bonnie needed to come up for air.  She turned to get her breath and finally noticed the gift bag on the table. “ What’s that she asked?  Damon reached over and grabbed the bag.  “This is a little welcome home gift for my girl.”  “Your girl, is that what I am now” she said raising her eyebrows.  “Absolutely” he smiled.  “Open it”  She opened the bag and took out the tissue paper.  Pulling out the dress she giggled It’s beautiful, how did you know my size, and you got shoes too” she exclaimed. “I didn’t get you anything!”  “Yes you did” he said pulling her into another hug and kiss.  “You love me unconditionally and that’s the best gift ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm still working on my grammar and format.


End file.
